midoria_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mother Yanmei
St. Yanmei, Martyr Born: August 13th, 448, citadel Sun-2 Died: April 27, 490, Taibei Born in Midorian year 448, Mother Yanmei was a Midorian Catholic Nun dedicated to fight social injustice in Hong Kong and some parts of China. She founded several schools and fought for poor people to have access to neural implants and decent jobs. Bio Mother Yanmei was born in Citadel Sun-2, in August 13th, year 448, in the comfort of a Catholic Hong Kong family. She was originally dedicated to the fine arts, and wrote music in her free time. During a vacations with some friends, her sky car broke and she had to land on a slum in Western Hong Kong. There she learned about the conditions of the slums, and since them, began smuggling food behind her parents' back. After her parents found out, Yanmei was forced to confess her sins. Her confessor, father Agustín Abasolo, encouraged her to study sociology and ethics to see how she could help the poor more effectively. She decided to become a Nun and began studying personally with father Abasolo. After two years of study, she began funding several schools in Western Hong Kong to teach science and humanities to poor people. Her social efforts gave exclusivity in construction contracts to humans, and access to cheap medical care in the slums. Under instructions of father Abasolo, sister Yanmei founded a mixed religious congregation dedicated to Social Justice, called the Siblings of Intelligent Charity. Due to the relaxed sexual rules of the congregation, many brothers and sisters have become parents and donated regularly to the congregation. Her congregation is active in poor sectors of all nations, especially in slums of important cities. Death and Miraculous conversions At age 42, during one of her pilgrimages in Taibei, mother Yanmei was attacked by an angry Laoxist mob for blasphemy . When asked to choose between resigning from her religion and getting raped and imprisoned for life, Yanmei warned them against a punishment from God if they forced her to take that decision. The mob ripped off her clothes with the intention of raping her, leading her to commit suicide by brain implant. One of the mobsters tried to defile the body, but found himself mutilated by a dentata that the Mother had installed beforehand. In an ultimate act of revenge, the mob chopped her body and threw it to the streets to be eaten by stray dogs. The dogs died of massive poisoning due to the mother's implanted poisonous glands, causing an epidemic that killed many families in Taibei. Afterwards, people began attributing all the deaths to a curse from the heavens, and after believing in mother Yanmei's fateful prophecy, they performed purification rituals which included death by incineration of all the dead. After the deaths stopped, most families in Taibei converted to Catholicism, and a temple was erected in the place where she committed suicide. The Pope canonized her as Saint in year 495, on the aniversary of her death. Siblings of Intelligent Charity The order of the Siblings of Intelligent Charity have over 30,000 followers in all Midoria. The main principles of the Siblings of Intelligent Charity are the following: * All people deserve access to a minimum income to survive * All people deserve access to basic and job-related education * All people deserve access to cybernetic implants to be able to find a job in this competitive world * Jobs should be given to humans before androids, unless the circumstances cannot allow for human errors * All people deserve access to a humane death, free of suffering and humilliation Category:Historical Figures